


香

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: ※F/F是因为含性转百合 边白甜X都瑾皙
Kudos: 3





	香

她的香气真是···让人着迷。

都瑾皙刚走到店门前，边白甜就替她拉开了门，都瑾皙有些不安地攥住了短裙的裙边，鼻尖是熟悉的香气，这让她本就不安稳的心跳愈发加速。  
“欢迎光临，大小姐。”边白甜声音很好听，尾音带着丝若有似无的媚意。香气随着边白甜声音渗入了皮肤，都瑾皙脸颊泛起浅浅的粉红。  
“你妈妈出门了，来吧，先吃饭。”  
这家美容spa店是都妈妈开的，她是很有名的美容师，结婚生了都瑾皙后她为了多些时间照顾小女儿，就只做美容偶尔带新学徒，把店内一些事务逐渐交给了自己第一个也是最得意的徒弟边白甜。  
都瑾皙每逢放假都会隔三差五到妈妈店里吃午饭，睡个午觉，店里员工都当是有些内向的都瑾皙还喜欢跟着妈妈，都瑾皙自己知道，她是为了见边白甜。  
边白甜比都瑾皙大了好几岁，性感漂亮又热情开朗，可吸引了都瑾皙的并不是这些，而是边白甜的香。  
从什么时候开始，对她的香气念念不忘了？都瑾皙咬着筷子尖发呆的表情好像逗乐了边白甜，边白甜凑过去捏她鼻子。  
“大小姐，想什么呢？”  
俏皮的、活泼的。好香，是洗发水的味道吗？不对，不是的。  
“没什么，我吃完了。” 都瑾皙不好意思地低下头，乖乖把筷子放下，帮边伯贤收拾餐桌。  
“跟我上楼，我帮你做个精油推背。”  
自家的美容spa店，偶尔做做这些手部脸部护养自然是不要钱的，只是精油推背还是第一次。  
“大小姐还是小孩子呢，还不到做这个的时候。”想起边白甜哄人似的话，都瑾皙脱下了裙子，心里有些被认同成为大人的开心。  
“内衣···也要脱吗？” 都瑾皙有些尴尬，被边白甜看着脱衣服实在是太害羞了，小房间里弥漫着安神的香气，氛围有些暧昧。  
“当然。”边白甜笑眯眯地看都瑾皙背对着自己脱下文胸，冷不丁双手抓住了她的胸部。  
“腰这么细，这里倒是挺大，大小姐真是脱衣有料，发育的很好嘛。”  
被边白甜从背后环抱着，做得很精致的指甲放在雪白的胸部上，颜色对比衬出奇异的艳丽。都瑾皙都不太敢呼吸了，边白甜长卷发拂过脸颊，垂到了自己的胸膛和胳膊上，用有些挑逗的语气说着一贯的玩笑话，嘴里呵出的气又暖又甜蜜，香得让都瑾皙有些晕眩。  
迷幻的、诱人的。好香，是香薰的味道吗？不对，不是的。  
边白甜坏心眼地轻轻揉了把都瑾皙的胸，就松开手替她把衣服挂好在衣柜里，利索地把长发束起，戴上口罩，简单做了手部清洁，转过身看见扯着薄被只露出两只大眼睛的都瑾皙，忍不住轻笑出声。  
“大小姐，翻过去趴着，不然我就要给你胸部做精油按摩了哦。”  
上半身完全裸露，被子被拉到臀部，感受到了都瑾皙的僵硬，边白甜拍拍她的屁股，正对着都瑾皙脑袋的方向坐好，准备开始精油推背。  
都瑾皙脸埋着，什么都看不见，赤裸的背部接触到微凉的空气，不禁有些莫名的瘙痒，好像从皮到骨都在期待着什么。  
“第一次做会有点痛，习惯了就好。”边白甜还公式化的说了精油推背的功效之类的话，可都瑾皙却听不进去，满脑子都是边白甜。她现在是什么表情？在笑吗？很严肃吗？会觉得自己的身体不好看吗？  
精油被倒在了背上，柔软却有力的手以掌将它们推开，都瑾皙又想起边白甜的手，手指纤长，细嫩洁白，和边白甜的人一样美的手，明明每次都是她替自己做美容护理，可这双带着香气的手触摸到肌肤总是会让都瑾皙每一个细胞都期待而羞涩，激动而欣喜。  
温柔的、坚定的。好香，是护手霜的味道吗？不对，不是的。  
边白甜漂亮的手，在都瑾皙还在上小学的时候就给她梳头编辫子，牵着她买冰淇淋，高中的时候都妈妈忙着分店的事，连每周接都瑾皙回家的都是边白甜，温暖的手拎过书包，捏捏她的脸，说久等了。  
香得不可思议。  
“都瑾皙三个字都这么复杂啊，欺负我一早孤身进城谋生计没文化，不过真好听啊，写出来也漂亮，大小姐就是大小姐。”  
“不要叫我大小姐。”  
“老板娘——我的恩人师父的女儿，自然是我的大小姐。”  
我的大小姐。只有边白甜叫都瑾皙大小姐。  
都瑾皙还记得第一次正儿八经和边白甜的对话，她转着笔歪着头问自己名字怎么写，写出来的字不太好看，可是她的手她的笑都美到让都瑾皙失神，还有那股香，倏忽钻进了都瑾皙的心里。明明这个人笑得很贼，明明这个人是在开玩笑，可就是让人入了迷。  
香得目眩神迷。  
“上了大学头发剪短这么多呀，想给你编辫子都不成了。”边白甜按摩着都瑾皙的肩颈，摸到手下有些僵硬的肩胛骨便使了点力，知道会疼故而开口分散她的注意力。  
都瑾皙本还在神游，肩颈的疼痛刚让她回过神，边白甜就提了自己刚想到的事，含糊地“嗯”了一声，庆幸现在埋着头边白甜看不见自己又红了的脸。  
“你的小驼背哟，看这里硬的，就是平时太不注意了，要多给你捏捏。”  
“···啊。”  
都瑾皙眼泪都被疼出来了，强吞下呻吟，可到底还是没忍住漏了一个委屈的音。  
“不痛不痛啊，乖。想喊就喊，不用忍着，这里就我们两个人，别害羞。” 都瑾皙怀疑是边白甜故意使这么大劲，有些倔强地不肯呼痛。精油渗入皮肤进入血液，整个背部都在发烫，香气发酵了似的浓郁起来。心脏砰砰跳得用力，明明又疼又火热，都瑾皙却开始困倦起来，意识有些脱离，不自觉发出似痛苦又似享受的吐息声。  
她好香。  
边白甜好香。  
她的手她的怀她的呼吸都是芬芳的，她说的每一个字每一个气音都带着迷醉的香气。  
安心的、强烈的。好香，是香水的味道吗？不对，不是的。  
“睡着了？”  
都瑾皙迷迷糊糊应着，感觉自己被翻过身盖好被子，感觉唇被一个柔软的物体碰了碰，感觉那眷恋的香一下子很近又很远。  
“午安，瑾皙。”  
都瑾皙醒来的时候已经是一个小时后了，妈妈也回到了店里，笑她睡得太甜都打起了呼噜。边白甜不知道去了哪，都瑾皙有一点点沮丧，身体倒是轻松了不少，忍不住撇过头闻闻自己肩窝的味道，只有精油香。都瑾皙暗自笑自己，慢吞吞穿好衣服，走下了楼。  
“大小姐，来喝绿豆汤。”  
看着边白甜笑没了眼睛的精致脸蛋，都瑾皙又闻到那让人欲罢不能的香了。

“看什么呢，笑得这么诡异。”都暻秀轻轻放下大麦茶在边伯贤面前桌上，凑过去看边伯贤的手机。  
“小黄文。”边伯贤立刻锁了手机，转过头冲着都暻秀笑嘻嘻“暻秀，我身上香不香？”  
“挺香的，你洗澡挺勤么不是。”都暻秀配合地闻闻边伯贤蒲公英样软软炸开的头发，距离近到边伯贤再抬一点头唇就能碰上他的脖子。  
都暻秀很给面子的给予了肯定，直起腰拍拍边伯贤的肩膀提醒他“别臭美了，准备上台了。”  
“好。”  
都暻秀在边伯贤旁边的梳妆镜前坐下，认真检查起自己的妆容做最后确认。  
竟然有一点点后悔刚才没有吻上去。  
身边好像少了什么似的，空气缺了一块，心好像也缺了一块。  
啊，是香气呢。  
暻秀用的香水不是这个味道呢。  
闭着眼深呼吸，那香渗入了身体里，在脑海深处炸开，仿佛是懂全世界温柔的香，又是牢牢刻在骨血中的香。  
边伯贤掩不住笑意。  
真香啊，不是洗发水不是香薰不是护手霜不是香水也不是化妆品，可有些人就是那么香，不会腻的、勾起人无限渴望的、摄人心魄的香。

他的香气真是···让人着迷。

FIN.


End file.
